


Scars

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Self Harm, self hatred, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: They were right. They were all right about her. She was ugly, a horrible person. And she hated herself for it.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Scars

Emma slammed open the door to the bathroom cupboards hazardously. She felt hatred, undeniable, uncontrollable hatred for herself. She's going to regret this, she knows she is. But the urge is strong, and there's no one here to stop her.

Everything is a blur once she finds a razor, but soon she feels a body sit down behind her, and she's covered in blood as hand reaches for the small contraption in her hand over her shoulder.

"Hand me the blade, lass," Killian mumbles against the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

She shakes her head violently. "No, I need- I need to finish," Killian shushed her gently.

"You're done, love," Taking the razor away, he pulled her closer to him, looping his arms under her knees and lifting her up.

He put her down on the kitchen counter, grabbing a first aid kit and dabbing some anti-septic on a cotton pad. "This may sting a bit." He muttered as he cleaned up her wounds.

Emma didn't even flinch. It was as though she didn't even feel it.

Killian placed his hand on her cheek when he was finished, turning her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

Everything hit Emma at once. She had been caught. Oh god, he would hate her now. Think that she was hopeless, weak. What startled her the most however, was he gentle and affectionate he was being with her.

"Are you mad at me?" 

Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course not, love. But next time you feel this way, please, come and talk to me, and then we'll figure it out together." He wiped away one of her tears while her hand reached up to cup his.

"I love you."

"And I love you."


End file.
